Ano Novo no Times Square
by AnaPhantomhive
Summary: Duas equipes de Bladers se encontram em Nova York e acabam passando o ano novo juntos na Times Square. KaiHil e KyoMado. Esta Fanfic faz parte do projeto one-shots de férias.


**Outra Fanfic de Ano Novo, espero que gostem :~)**

**...**

Era 31 de Dezembro, a equipe Bladebreakers está em Nova York para passar o ano novo, mas nem imagina que a equipe Gan Gan Galaxy também está presente.

- Tyson, é tão legal aqui em Nova York - Diz Hilary

- Sim, nosso ano novo vai ser na Time Square

- Onde está o Kai? - Pergunta Max

- Ele se afastou da gente e foi andar sozinho pelas ruas de Nova York - Responde Ray

Kai estava sozinho andando pelas ruas de Nova York quando encontra dois rapazes que possui cabelos verdes e olhos azuis e o outro possui cabelos roxos e olhos marrons.

- Quem são vocês?

- Sou Kyoya Tategami e esse é o Benkei.

- Você é um blader?

- Sim, meu bey é o Leone

- Meu bey é o Dranzer

- Então o que faz em Nova York?

- Vim passar o ano novo com minha equipe

- Sua equipe? Qual sua equipe?

- Bladebreakers, sou o líder deles.

- Eu já fui líder de uma equipe, mas agora ando com a equipe Gan Gan Galaxy

- Onde está sua equipe?

- Me procurando

- Porque não está com eles?

- Porque você não está com a sua equipe?

- Bom, gosto de ficar sozinho

- Eu também, mas ainda não sei seu nome

- Kai Hiwatari.

...

A equipe Gan Gan Galaxy estava andando pelas ruas de Nova York quando Gingka acaba esbarrando em Tyson.

- Desculpe

- Não foi nada, quem é você?

- Sou Gingka Hagane, um blader

- Você é um blader?, também sou um, meu bey é o Dragoon

- Meu bey é o Pegasus

- Sou Tyson Granger, estes são Hilary Tachibana, Max Tate, Kenny e Ray Kon

- Estes são Madoka Amano, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, Masamune Kadoya, Hikaru Hasama, Hyoma e Kenta Yumiya.

- Madoka, você é muito bonita - Diz Hilary

- Obrigado, Hilary, você também é muito bonita

As duas começaram a conversar e o grupo começou a passear pelas ruas da cidade, eles passaram pela Times Square e Madoka e Hilary foram tirar uma foto, Tyson e Gingka foram há uma lanchonete, Hikaru acompanhou as duas garotas até uma praia, no meio do caminho as três se encontraram com duas garotas, uma possui cabelos rosas e olhos castanhos amarelados e a outra possui cabelos laranjas, olhos azuis e usava óculos.

- Emily York - Diz Hilary

- Hilary Tachibana - Diz a loira

- Quem é essa, Hilary? - Pergunta Madoka

- Uma falsa das piores que tem, Mariah o que está fazendo com ela?

- Ela me segui o tempo todo perguntando onde estava o Kai.

- Emily, não se atrave a tocar um dedo no Kai

- O Kai não é seu, hoje á noite, quem ele beijar primeiro e porque e com que ele vai ficar

- Ok, mas não podemos fazer nada que influencia na decisão dele, Mariah vamos.

Mariah se juntou as garotas, outra garota que possui cabeos ruivos e olhos marrons se aproximou de Emily.

- Bela amiga, você é conversando com minha inimiga.

- A culpa não é minha se o Ray gosta da Mariah e não de você

- Não fale o nome dessa idiota perto de mim, alias não venha chorando depois se o Kai ficar com a Hilary.

- Ele não vai ficar, eu tenho certeza.

- Eu não

- Sua chata para com isso

- O Kai ama a Hilary! O Kai ama a Hilary!

- Sua, sua...

- Sua o que?

- Ai, não sei.

...

Kyoya e Kai conversavam andando pelas ruas da cidade ignorando completamente Benkei que estava atrás deles comendo hamburguês e bebendo refrigerante.

- Kyoya, eu gosto de uma garota, mas não sei se ela gosta de mim

- Eu também, cara, eu também

- Quem é ela?

- Madoka e a sua?

- Hilary

- Somos um bobos apaixonados

- Com certeza

Os dois riram e continuaram andando, até que Kai viu a amada quase caindo em uma fonte e a pegou, Madoka bateu palmas para ele e logo viu Kyoya e Benkei.

- Kyoya, quem é esse rapaz?

- Kai, e essa garota?

- Hilary.

- Então é assim, senhorita Tachibana já vai se atirando para cima do Kai - Diz Emily vendo Hilary nos braços de Kai

- Ele me salvou, eu iria cair na fonte

- Idiota, ele é meu

Emily ia atacar Hilary, mas Kai a protege e a abraça, deixando Emily furiosa

- Salima, vamos embora!

Salima e Emily se foram, Madoka e Hikaru se aproximaram da amiga e a abraçaram, Mariah perguntou a Kyoya algo:

- Com licença, por acaso você gosta da Madoka?

- Sim, mas quem é você

- Mariah, muito prazer

Todos foram andando e encontraram o resto do grupo em uma lanchonete, Tyson e Gingka viram Kai e Kyoya e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Parece que já se conheceram

- Sim

- Mariah, o que faz aqui? - Pergunta Ray

- Até parece que eu ia deixar meu namorado em Nova York sozinho.

- Principalmente com a Salima por perto - Diz Hilary

- A Salima está aqui?

- Sim.

- Tyson, que horas são? - Pergunta Gingka

- 4:45, porque?

- Temos que nos apressar, a festa na Times Square e ás 19:00.

- Vamos, então...

Eles pagaram a conta e se foram, as horas se passaram e as 19:00 eles estavam prontos.

- Agora, como vamos para a Times Square? - Pergunta Yu

- De Helicóptero – Diz Tyson olhando um helicóptero descer em sua direção

O Helicóptero desceu e dele saiu o vovô de Tyson, o de Kai, Tala Valkov e a equipe de Mariah, White Tigers.

- Vovô- Diz Tyson

- Olá, Tyson, parece que você fez novos amigos.

- Sim.

- Quer andar de helicóptero?

- Sim

Tyson subiu no helicóptero sendo acompanhado de Kai, de Voltaire e de seu avô, os outros foram até a Time Square andando.

- Que sorte eles tem – Diz Yu

- Eu achei que o avô do Kai estivesse preso - Diz Max

- Shh,Max – Diz Hilary

Eles chegaram na Time Square, o helicóptero pousou, Voltaire e Ryu começaram a discutir para saber qual neto era melhor, Kai ou Tyson.

- Vamos deixar nossos avôs ai brigando,Kai?

- Sim, vamos encontrar os outros preciso fazer algo muito importante

- Ok

Tyson e Kai encontraram o grupo, Kai chamou Hilary para conversar e Kyoya fez a mesma coisa com Madoka, o Hiwatari levou a Tachibana para o topo do relógio da Times Squares, mas Emily estava lá e espionou os dois.

- Hilary, tem algo que eu preciso dizer

- O Que?

- Eu te amo!

Hilary beijou Kai e foi retribuída, eles ficaram trocando carinhos, Hilary então perguntou:

- Kai, mas é a Emily?

- Ela é legal, mas não é você.

- Seu bobo

Emily saiu correndo, enquanto isso lá embaixo...

- Madoka, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Pode, Kyoya

- Quer ser minha namorada?

- Claro que sim.

Os dois se beijaram e Hilary e Kai desceram do relógio, as horas se passaram e a 00:00...

- Hora da contagem regressiva! – Diz Tsubasa

- 10, 9 , 8 , 7 , 6 , 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1, 0

Começou a queima de fogos e os casais, Hilary e Kai, Madoka e Kyoya e Ray e Mariah se beijaram e todos foram felizes para sempre.

...

**Espero que tenham gostado, me diverti muito escrevendo.**


End file.
